Average Teen Titan day
by Hi-again
Summary: Beast Boy wakes up to find a few surprises, showing him its good to wake up early. Pairings: BBRae, BBStar, BBRaeStar, StarRae, and more. Lemony Freshness.
1. Waking up

Hiagain: Hello this is my first posted fanfic but not my first fanfic. I wanted my first one to kick ass but then I thought to myself how am I going to know if they kick ass if I don't let my family or friends review it to see if it sucks so I'm just giving it straight to the people and not the people who know my face. By giving my work to strangers I can get an honest answer and not get pointed out in a line-up. This is a fresh idea right out of my head so its new and I need the truth... am I messed in the head. Warning this fic contains lemon. Read and review. Also I don't own the Teen Titans and if I did I would have them rub out that snitch who pointed me out at the line up.

* * *

"BEEP!!! BEEP!!! BEEP," one of our favorite heroes popped out of bed ready for battle in his monkey and banana boxers.

"Alright, I'm ready... to... Fight?" Beast boy rose from his bed ready for the heat of combat only to find that his alarm clock to be the buzzing and not the Teen Titan signal. The city has been an untroubled town for two weeks now and BB was on end. In fact, the reason Beast Boy's alarm clock went off was because he 'improved' it yesterday and apparently the alarm cant be set at noon now like his old time for waking up. It read the right time and it was five in the morning.

"Foul Machine you must pay!" Beast Boy growl with a look that could scare Raven. 0.,"Might as well go downstairs and fix up some tofu and soy eats..." slumping out the door.

Starfire's room earlier

"BBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM" an explosion tossed the red head from her bed and from the rubble she rose to speak."OH GLORIOUS BEAST BOY'S IMPROVEMENTS ARE JUST LIKE MY HOME'S TAMARAZ"(creepy I know thank goodness for soundproof rooms for that and her choice in music), her hair was blown back and her face covered in filth. "Time for a shower!" she said with a grin on her face. She turned the showerhead on and slowly took of her dirty clothes. Under the door appeared one of Raven's cyber spiders (Raven got these as a gift from Cyborg because she wanted them to spy on the HIVE. She didn't lie to him when she asked for them because she was using it to spy on Jinx... plus others... including the Teen Titans. She loved peoples private business but Star and Beast boy knew about them they just didn't mind the cameras watching. Cyborg and Robin are morons. Anyways back to the story.). The camera focused in on Starfire as she removed her clothing almost seductively.

Starfire stood there with only her bra and pink panties left then she turned her back to the spider to unsnap her bra. When the bra fell to the ground, her bosom released and bounced into place still noticeable from the back. A second spider came into the room. This spider placed itself in the shower for a better view later on. Star was almost completely unveiled when she reached for her panties to pull them she turned toward the first camera showing off her gloriously large top. The camera in the shower almost slipped in getting a shot off her ass when it noticed she was ready to enter the water. The cameras continued to watch as she turned to a camera and gave a piece sign (anime style).

Soon the red head's mind began to wander as the beads of water streamed down her curves. She soon found her thoughts surrounded around Beast boy and how he was so nice to her by making such a great improvement to her clock. And also that one time Raven and her walked in on him 'accidentally' in the shower. Unknown to Star, her thoughts began to affect her in the lower region. Without her knowing she started to relieve this tension with her hands using every finger available at her disposal. Rubbing her thighs and lips gave little relief but soon she found a soap bar on a rope lying by the tub's end. She forced the object into her slits holding onto the rope for safety reasons. She continued passing the object in and out of her slit pretending to herself it was Beast Boy's monster cock. The object pushes on her walls and her walls pushed back causing it to pull in. Trying desperately to pull it out but to only have a stalemate at tug-o-war she finally unloads on the soap washing it out. The strong tamaranian girl is now tired but she now notices that soap stings on gentle flesh. She must clean out her tire pussy but must not over stimulate herself for fear of her knees giving out. This was a hard task with the showerhead but she managed.

Beast Boy's bathroom

"AAuuuggghhh, sweet relief," Beast boy was now in the john relieving his bladder," be free my twelve inch friend. Be free and relieve yourself". "Hey, man it must have a while since I last relieved myself now that I think about it. Wow I mean that is a lot of self-control because there is Raven and Starfire in the house and the fight with HIVE. Man, Jinx must where the tightest clothing." soon BB was done relieving himself then started 'relieving' himself again. He closed his eyes and started thinking of all the girls ,no wait,women in his life. How he would love to milk Starfire's breast, lick Raven's every inch, rip off all Jinx's cloths and pump into her, without a doubt, tight, sweet ass and who could forget cumming gallons of his sperm in Terra's hair, face and mouth.

He was close to exploding when he opened his eyes to see it shoot and as it did he realized several of Raven's cameras but most of all Raven at his tip in the buff on her knees. To late to stop its fire, BB started to apologize but then saw her smile. He smiled at this as she cleaned off her face and him without missing a spot. Raven loved to play sex games so she started to climb over him. Using the folds of her pussy she rubbed his penis the long way making both of them very wet. She reached the top of his manhood where the head was and playfully dipped it in then out. Not stopping this little game, Beast boy became very erected and did his best to make her lose her balance. She soon did an as she was being entered she collapsed on him stunned by the pleasure. He to was motionless but because he found out how tight she was and very quickly. The green changelings almost released his seed again but restrained he himself wanting to please the beauty on top of him. The sexy teenager girl regained her posture as soon as she could and began to saddle ride the well-hung boy as she traced her finger along his furry happy trail.

"Oh Beast boy, oh beast boy, oh beast, Oh Beast, OH BEAST, OH, oh oh oh oh" the pale skinned heroine chanted over and over while the bathroom tiles echoed back her voice. Each tile glowed black as each shattered in sequence as the pleasure grew in her. Beast boy's excitement only grew as he tamed Raven through her womanhood with his member, gaining control. The same thing the Goth sorceress was losing of her body, mind, and powers but striving on knowing her demonic powers would not hurt her boy toy. All her cameras that were watching glowed but didn't break (Hurray American engineering) and did not even miss a bit of the action. Breaching her back, Raven almost kicked when her juices of her first big orgasm that early morning. She loved this feeling and let he emotions fly. Beast boy continuously penetrated her and held firm on her lower back to quicken their pace. They went on as Beast boy notice Raven's top half being ignored so he leaned in to suckle her tender nipples till they hardened like diamonds on his tongue. He knew she loved this because how she grasped onto his head and back pulling him closer. The cameras zoomed onto the sex couple to record more of Beast boy's face in Raven's cleavage. Beast boy's hands roamed and the cameras followed. Clinching onto her ignore tit and squeezing the girl's butt with the other, beast boy's hands soon found themselves very busy. Raven couldn't take much more of this and Beast Boy was likewise. Beast Boy held out hoping she would go first. In and out, pushing and pulling, his balls felt like they were going to burst from the hardcore fucking he was relieved when he heard Raven say, "I'm cumming". She soon did and beast boy unleashed himself with gallon after gallon filling and squirting out of her pussy there was so much.

The boy's eyes were heavy as his plaything soon cleaned him and him for her. She started to crawl away and opened her shadow portal to her room and left him to go eat breakfast.

* * *

Read and review I dont care what you say or type as long as you type it here now.

* * *

Hiagain- D 


	2. Breakfast

Hi again and welcome to the next chapter of my story. As you noticed at the entry part of my story, it is under the genre of Romance/action and I'd like to say here that it is now Romance/general. If I could have put Kinky as a genre I would have lol. I hope you continue to Read review and flame. Yes I even accept flames. I do this because I know I can hunt you down with ease like wild game but don't worry I wont hunt you down unless you super really piss me off I guarantee.

* * *

WARNING NOT AN ACTUAL GUARANTEE

* * *

"Hhhhhhmmmmmmm, what should I have for breakfast," Beast boy was pondering to himself what he should eat as walked down to the kitchen wearing his comfy sweatpants and white t-shirt. He rarely was up this early without the town being on fire because of the villains of the city. The girls were the early birds of the house so it wasn't odd to see Starfire in the kitchen. The only thing odd though was that she was in a tiny robe with a towel on her head. Beast boy never saw her like this in the tower (maybe in one of his dreams maybe). The robe did a very poor job at hiding her. The tie on the front barely held as it seamed almost ready to slip and the thing even pushed her breast up making them look bigger. Beast boy stood at the doorway think how is she bent over he could see a fine view of her ass and pussy. At the moment of thinking that, she went to one of the lower cabinets to get a pan. There was his perfect view and then noticed she was wet but not from the shower she took. He knew this from the smell in the air, which smelt like peaches and pears to him.

Starfire was startled by the sound of his sniffing as she turned to investigate, "Oh Beast Boy its you. You surprised me." She quickly smiled then turned back to what she was doing. Beast boy smirked at her smile and made his way to the refrigerator. As he was walking he noticed something. He had an erection and it looked like he was pitching a tent with his sweatpants that gave little resistance. Doing his best to hide it (I would personally laugh right now if it wasn't so embarrassing), he went on casually to the frig to find it tofuless. Next he went to the cabinet, pulled out a bowl and started to pour cereal. Half way through this he remembered there was no soymilk or even normal milk in the house. An evil idea soon crawled into his head as his stomach growled with hunger.

"Hey Star could you come over here and help me with this thing on the counter," the changeling's plan started off without a second thought of what really was happening. Starfire clueless walked up to the counter and stood right over the cereal. With a quick move of his hands from behind Starfire, Beast boy removed her sash to her robe and grabbed her nipples with force. Thinking of her breast being almost as big as cow's, if not bigger, must have some milk so he started to try and milk her. Starfire was surprised but not unhappy. This was actual a common practice on Tamaraz that only the rich could afford with milking maids, and she loved it up. She planted her arms on the top cabinets not wanting him to stop but to out of breathe to say so. After time she really did start to milk and as it hit the bowl Beast boy's mind came back to reality.

"I'M MILKING STARFIRE," this thought struck his mind hard when he came back, "I'm going to die after this so I might as well enjoy it." Beast boy stopped milking her from behind without seeing the pleasure in her face and he turned her around. Before he could be stopped he was at her breast again sucking on her boob this time enjoying the milk and her sexy breast in his mouth. Star moved her hands from the counter to pull him in more as she moan from the sucking feeling on her nipples. Hoping to do this again sometime with her he started to squeeze her tits. Beast's erection returned and started to poke Starfire's belly. Using his free hand, he lowered down his sweats a bit, not believing underwear at the time, to let it free. Thrusting his loin into hers, the contact of their bodies grew more intense as he push deeper into her. Their sweat and Starfire's fluids lubricated the two slide together flawlessly with no change in pace except to increase.

Footsteps hit the floor above and it seems to quicken as Starfire and he did. Without a second thought, the sound was ignored. That is till Beast boy thought it might be Robin. Robin would kill Beast boy and hang his corpse out the window on the top floor by a Birdarang. Keeping this event from Robin's radar was going to be hard but fun. A mission he had to survive but in his own way flaunt about it. Now back to the true matter. Screwing Star's brains out.

Beast boy continued to rape the alien princess into submission bringing a smile to his face as he felt that he had tamed the mighty and powerful Starfire. She did not bother to make him think otherwise as she was turned over onto the ground ready to "tamed" more. Putting her in position to have her receive more was no problem for "Beastboy the slut tamer". Beastboy enjoyed the name he gave himself and the name he gave her, Slut, he thought to himself that he should have started this sooner seeing that she always wears that outfit he loved with the tight trim. She deserved this and he wanted her for it. Sticking his penis in her in this empowered rage he pounded harder and faster. He then noticed her asshole; it deserved some attention too. Shoving some of his fingers into her ass he noticed a change in her pussy. It got wetter and tighter.

He thought to himself in a curious and horny matter about what will happen if he adds more fingers. The more the merrier was the saying now in play as he pushed all of his fingers in then his hand. Time flew as he felt the pressure build on his and hers end. Starfire felt her juices flood out BB cock right out of her red hair covered pussy, but he continued. Soon a load in his penis flowed down his shaft and blasted into Star's honey pot and oozed out the sides. Starfire wiped up the extra on the side and licked it off her finger. Footsteps could be heard from upstairs and they knew it wasn't Raven because her cameras were in the corners out of normal view. This gave Beastboy a kinky look in his eyes. Moments later Robin walked into the kitchen and saw Beast boy at the table eating cereal.

"Hey Beast boy" Robin walked in unaware that Beast Boy had no pants with Star under the table suck BB's nine inch dick.

"Hey" Beast boy smiled with a huge grin on his face know Robin's crush was giving him a blowjob.

"So how's your day so far"

"Oh I has had its ups and down, ins and outs but this cereal was just the treat. Fresh milk and all"

* * *

Short but kinky. Read and review maybe even flame a bit.-Hiagain 


	3. Video tape

A recent review has spared me to shake my imagination of its last bit lemon and I have some new ideas. Past chapters involved Raven/Beast boy, Starfire/BeastBoy and this chapter will be... a surprise. I don't own Teen Titans or DC comics.

Warning: if you need a warning this is for you... Lemony fresh goodness

* * *

In the shadow, a dark figure moves. Searching on end without stop, sleep or panties. This mysterious being wearing only a night gown that went to her knees. The article of clothing hung loosely on the lewd hooded figure. Piles after piles, stacks after stacks, the search would not end. Two erect nipples shot though lacey night what was lost was now found. A black videocassette lies in Raven's hand as an unexpected knocking came to the door.

"Who is it?" Raven questioned to herself as she peered though the now ajar door. A head pop around the corner, startling Raven at the door. Jolting enough for the shock of a visitor to step aside and almost falling over, Raven gave enough room for the blonde to enter with or without her word.

"I hate it when you do that" Raven almost scowled while trying to keep a monotone to her new guest. The fellow Titan only replied with a smirk and a piece offering of a mystery item. Raven didn't care for games or gifts but didn't want to bother with tossing her out. She motioned for her to take her usual spot for their movie ritual. Climbing onto the bed and across the smooth sheets she made her way to her spot wearing a flannel shirt as a nighty. Personally the blonde loved watching these movies with Raven and she knew it was like wise.

"Pop it in" Terra was beginning to get rowdy.

"First what's in the box?" Raven asked before pressing play on the VCR

"Surprise, Surprise!" the blonde couldn't help get excited about the movie.

Raven slowly looked inside and saw a shaft like object. She pulled it out and while doing so bumped the bottom.

"Ha ha I knew you would like it," across the room sat chanted Terra for her 'great' gift to Raven. Raven looked at it in un-interest and distaste. It vibrated in her hands after the bump from removing it from the box. Not noticing Raven's expression about the vibrator Terra continued on and on till the picture on the television just turned from fuzz to pictures. The movie was beginning when Raven paused the screen almost making Terra scream.

"I can't believe you bought me a vibrator", Raven said in a pissed off tone, "you know I hate these things because they feel unnatural."

"Why don't you like them? I use them all the time." confuse about Ravens outburst Terra said the first thing on her mind.

Raven didn't want to have a fight with a 'true' blonde because she was the reason why there were blonde jokes and Raven didn't want to confuse her with big words. "Never mind" were the only words that left Raven's mouth," lets just watch the movie."

The movie was soon continued and it turned out to be a video of Robin's gift to Starfire on her last birthday. Robin was hanging from the ceiling by his wrist. Star had a dominatrix fetish that was super kinky and Robin though he could take anything. Wearing leather straps as clothing and a leather hat, this super horny alien had boy wonder in her palm. The leather straps squeezed Starfire's breast and exposed her nipples; Starfire was ready for the strap on. Within five minutes of the movie Robin was crying and Star wouldn't stop because the safe word was in Tamaranian.

'I can't believe Terra got me a vibrating dildo' studying the video soon gave Raven an idea. How would Terra like it as revenge?

Thoughts ran through Raven's head as for Terra's mind was a complete blank with the dirty video. Terra's eyes were semi-glazed over as she watched the sick fetish movie wishing it were herself. She didn't want to be the dominatrix but the bound victim. Sweat beading off her head and onto her bound bust with a ball gag in her mouth, no way to cry for help it was her fantasy. Raven's brain was on the same key only her as the dominatrix and as torture.

"Want some popcorn?" Raven asked an unusual question that was not expected to have a reaction but was done so anyways.

"Sure," not pulling away her eyes for the leather whips on screen the cute blonde answered ", sounds good."

Raven reached the door and retrieved her hooded cape before exiting and rapped up hoping not to run into Robin or Cyborg. She slowly made her way to the kitchen. There she the usual mess plus some spots under the table minus the table cover.

* * *

Cyborg's room

"Hello HORNYHORNET69," Cyborg was at his pc with only its light illuminating the room ", How are you today?" Words came to the screen that replied to his question in bold letters, "BORED".

Cyborg was curious so he asked, "Okay, I'll bite. Why are you bored?" then he waited for his mystery girlfriend to respond.

When she did it was the usual roommates being gone. "I guess it isn't so bad," the words continued onto Cyborg's screen, " at least the smell of fish and dirty laundry is gone."

"Hey ColdSteel want to do what we did last time?" giving time to read the last part Cyborg replied with no objections. Cyborg typed rapidly at another program designed to translate words into action in his vitural world. His sexy chatroom pal did not know about this program or his identity but she thought online dirty talk was the best. In the T-tower, the half man half machine plugged into his computer entering his virtual world.

A black void surrounded Cyborg as his voice electronically echoed, "Where do you want to go?" Hornet typed a reply and it was soon translated in Cy's computer into Bumble Bee's voice. Cyborg loved Bee's voice and pretend previous times it was her pleasuring him in his world and that his flesh was real.

"Jump City" her bodiless voice spoke " I want to do it there because of the thrill." Cyborg's world began to take shape of the down town area.

"Describe to me how you're dressed tonight?" Cyborg continued to ask questions to give his fantasy shape.

"Do you want Role-play or what I'm really wearing?" Hornet replied with her own question to build her fantasy in her mind. She slowly petted herself though her undies ever so lightly.

"Surprise me. I'm dress like one of their local super heroes" Cyborg smiled as his virtual body gained his original shape.

"Which one? Beast Boy?" at these words Cyborg's virtual body turned green with a purple outfit.

Showing how much he like this outfit he screamed, "NOOOOOOO! I'm CYBORG! I mean I'm dressed like Cyborg!"

"Okay. I'm wearing my hair down instead of my usual hair style and I'm wearing a stripe outfit like a bee." At these words a woman resembling Bumble Bee appeared into the program matching those specifications.

ColdSteel started the story...

* * *

Horneyhornets69's Room

'Oh my goodness I can't believe I'm talking to a guy who is pretending to be my crush', Hornet sat at her laptop on the bed and thought of how awkward this was going to be. Then she thought it would be easier to imagine now though. Text began to cross the screen. 'This is going to be good' her mind continued to think that maybe she should go see Cyborg this weekend and while she's there she can go see ColdSteel.

* * *

I'm back Read and Review. Flames are welcome and needed 


	4. Next Day Troubles

Ok its not really one day for the story but people wanted me to continue writing. Oh I have a second story out and its good so far but perverted thoughts are my true passion. Read review and don't get the keyboard sticky (I shouldn't of said that but I did)

Cyborg was sneaking around in the a trench coat while exiting the Titan Tower to the theme of Mission Impossible. Past the doors he went and off like a rocket. Five seconds later he reached in the front door and picked up his keys to his car.

"Fffffffeeeeeeww made it," Cyborg was now in his car hovering over the water heading to the main land, "I should be able to pick her up, go to the club and get back before anyone will know. Lets see I told Robin that there was a picture of Slade on the cereal box that should last a few hours. I got Beast boy a video game. That will take about two hours. I bribed Raven with a pile of video disc for her to record her show or whatever. I wonder why she needs those anyway. Now what am I forgetting. I got the car. Did some bribing. Got the condoms in the backseat pocket so what is it?"

"POPPPPP" a loud noise came from the back, "Oh wow these bubble gum candies are so chewy and flavorful."

"STARFIRE!MY CONDOMS!" all of the condoms were either all popped or chewed by the orange skinned alien.

"Oh what chewy goodness!", Starfire was about to open the last condom when she dropped it in the seat, "Oops."

Cyborg did a suicide dive into the backseat as Star flew out the window. He dug and dug pulling out a rubber chicken, a rubber suit, a raincoat, and then what he thought he was looking for.

"Ha ha got you condom," He took a second look at it and noticed it was a used one, " EEEEEWwwwww Beast boy I'm going to kill you." The car began to bob and weave over the water with Star being the only witness to it crashing into the water.

"I'm not taking the blame for this one," with a nice sized swig of two dollar scotch, she floated off back to the tower. Meanwhile, under water, Cy was trapped alive in his self made prison screaming from claustrophobia. Making her way swiftly to the tower (fly a little left, fly a little right), Starfire got to the gathering area as quickly as possible (bathroom break) with urgent news.

"MAN I'M DRUNK," a strong silence went over the tower but didn't last long as a titan unit distress call went off.

"HELP I'm stuck in this tin can and...", the screen went black after Starfire turned off the alarm.

"Ouch, thats loud. It hurt my head," the fellow team members came into the room the instant Star flopped onto the couch.

"Starfire what was the emergency?" Robin the first to reach the scene responded to the call.

"The emergency is I'm drunk and still a virgin... Man I'm drunk," vomiting over the edge of the couch bend over enough to moon everyone. Beastboy was going to open his mouth but Raven nodded him not to tell Robin him.

"Starfire, wheres your underwear?" doing his best to keep everything under control, Robin got elbowed by Beastboy and Raven.

"She's drunk. Beastboy and me will bring her to my room. I'll flush the toxins out of her system. You can do some Slade searching." Robin did an o'crap slap in the head to himself and went of running while Beastboy picked up Starfire by her legs.

"Let me just levitate her to my room," Beastboy looked a little ticked but agreed after pulling his face from Star's thighs.

Raven's room 

"Hey Rav have you done some redecorating," the trio came though the floor of Raven's room to pop into what looked like a cross between a surveillance spy room and a dominatrix's wet dream.

"No, not really. Wait its been a little while since you've seen my room hasn't it Logan." she remembered to the last time he was in her room and how she screamed his name over and over.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sounds of moaning.

Poking at a sheet by the wall with his arm extended Beastboy outlined the covered object, "Hey Rav! Whats this?". He then noticed a new wet spot on it that wasn't there before.

'Hu. That wasn't there before (QUIT COPYING ME). Its a wet spot (Don't make me kill you)' Beastboy repeated mentally to himself. Moans where now being made under the sheet as his unattended hand hit a grove

"You were born a blonde weren't you?" Raven smirked as she said that and giggled.

Beastboy didn't get the joke so he answered it like a normal question, "Ya so?"

Raven continued to smirk as she hugged him pulling her hips toward him, "Your so funny when your not even trying." He just smiled his dumb smile as he held her where she was and traced his finger on he upper back.

"So whats under the sheet?" stopping the moment that they were having, Beastboy's curiosity got the better of him.

"I forget," bringing a finger to her chin to think, Raven continued, "let's check!"

Beastboy brought his hand up to his face and started to scratch and wonder, "I'm not that sure we should. Mainly because of the moaning."

"Awww are you afwaid my woom is haunted," Raven started to make fun of BB till she brought her face next to his and whispered, " come on. Surprises can be fun."

"YOU DON"T KNOW WHATS UNDER THERE" Beastboy screamed as he jabbed his finger in the same spot but only deeper causing a louder deeper moan, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Mmmmmmmmm," Raven listened to the moans trying to remember last night since she didn't remember it being there before. With a quick tug on the sheet it fell, last night all of a sudden came clear.

Beastboy got a nose bleed and stood there with a stupid blank look on his face, "Is that Terra there with her nipple pierced hanging on the wall?"

"She had that already," looking like she was pulled over by a police office all Raven did was straight forward.

A light was pulled out of no where and Raven was sat down at a near by chair. Beastboy went multi-personality disorder on Raven cop style.

"How could you do that?" good cop.

"Hey! I'm asking the questions. How could you do that without me?" bad cop.

"Can't you just over look this?" Raven groped the bad cop to stop Beastboy from punishing her.

"Weeellll," Being the goody two shoes, he considers her record.

"Isn't there any other choice?" Raven gave Beastboy the puppy dog eyes.

Ending the NYPD ego trip, Beastboy decided there was one thing. A smile came across his face and Raven expecting a good spanking, smiled too.

"So what is it?" tracing her finger over Beastboy's stomach she kept close eye contact as he smiled.

"There are three things," a slight shock went to Raven but that passed not thinking of anything Beastboy wanted having any importance outside of sex, "The first thing one the list is your story about last night."

Okay kill me send assassins after me for not updating sooner flinch Oh wait you don' know where I live. I have been writing but for the school paper (Haha 'Hot coffee' I still can't believe they let me print that). Well my brain has been jarred to write stories again and not just articles. So I will do my best to update as much as possible. If not just hunt me down on if you go to that free online game post your name in the review.


	5. Raven's Night

Ha ha i found a way to bring it back to that day so it is a one average day thing. Okay anyway read review and all that stuff. Oh Spartan the last chapter was to set this hardcore chapter up. Yssa it is me writing this and I am messed up for it.

* * *

"My story, you mean why Terra is hanging on the wall" Raven nodded and began her story,"I decided to watch one of my favorite comedies involving a funny alien and a guy who you knew was going to be the funny target."

(flashback)

"Hey could put some milk duds in that popcorn too Raven?" the rock brained psycho didn't notice Raven was gone till now,"Dang, I want candy with me popcorn." The girl pouted looking for something to cheer her up and fun Raven's new toy curtiousy of herself. Moaning came from the tv and Cy's room as ideas filled Terra's empty little horny mind, "Poor Cy looking up gay porn. Hey he probably has a super-omega dildo in his room. Thats it! I'm stealing it tomorrow!" Terra monologed her entire thought outloud very villanly like (CURSE YOU NON-UNION WRITERS) but before unfolding a working plan she had to take care of some business first. Making a good geuss were the lube was, Terra's hand dove into the pillow case. Out popped a bottle in her hand and a quick squeeze.

"Empty! God dam you woman!" she gave the bottle a few ketchup tap hits and nothing came out. Screaming and wipe sounds came from the TV set, "Your not helping video!". One side to the next, across the room to top to bottom she looked till she found a weirdly labled bottle resembling the lube bottle. It read "Use two drops as recommended for safe maximum effect".

"I think I know how to use this stuff," giving the vibrator the full hose down of the stuff and flicking its switch, "Down the hatch." To add the personal touch to her happy time, she deep throated the toy to give the lube a taste and to add some of her saliva. Terra unzipped her pants and kicked them off the bed, then proceeded to give herself the royal treatment as she rubbed her own center through the thin layer of underwear. Pulling the dildo out of her mouth, she breathed deep and whispered to outloud, "Oh pampering is such hard work isn't StarFire." Her own words were a little slurd as she started talking to the television which was staring the hot redhead. The pampering continued as she slipped off here panties and gave them a kick landing on a Beastboy and Raven picture. Now spread eagle, Terra dazed at her handy work then her finger work.

"Perfect, just like me," driving her friends dildo in her own slender walls. She pumped in a fast brutal motion being through with foreplay and wanting to orgasim till juices hit the door. Cum began to fly as she double-handed the dildo after pulling her fingers out of her mouth from excitement. Terra's vision was beginning to go double on her and fuzzy just as Raven walked in with popcorn.

Raven noticed Terra then the bottle on the floor. She saw that Terra was on her bed half-naked with her new toy which she hated. Giving the room a quick glance around, she scanned the bottle to find it to be her recent potion of snake venom, wolfbane, and Beastboy's sperm. Normally deadly when not cooked but when cooked becomes a sex potion and great skin lotion. This was an uncooked batch though which wasn't going over well with Terra at the moment.

Raven gave Terra some hard slaps to see if should could extract the venom, 'Dammit she's not waking up. She must have used the hole dam bottle.' The goth sucked on Terra's tounge to remove the toxins located there and pushed down on her chest to get her breath. ' If I can't extract the venom I'll have to sweat it out of her blood then,' hopping on top of Terra with a new plan, Raven remove hers and the rest of Terra's clothes and put a blanket over the both of them.

To warm Terra up and fast, they had to hold tightly together. The friction built up fast between the two of them as Terra began to breath slightly. Raven knowing it wasn't enough yet she started rubbing Terra's breast to get blood flowing though her. Movement returned to Terra's arm as she brought her hands to Raven grinding hips. By the time Terra realize all that was going on, Raven lost all track of what was going on. Her hips were no longer grinding but gliding along the track from Terra's belly button to her crotch. Raven was no longer rubbing but squeezing and massaging them roughly.

Both of them had their blood boiling now with Terra joining in the fun. Terra brought herself to Raven's heavy chested tit and gave it the upmost attention. Raven found the vibrator as it rolled next to Terra. With it she put full length into Terra knowing she would love it. The potion off the toy boiled into its true purpose as Terra started orgasiming out of control onto Raven. Raven rubbed a hand full of Terra's own fluids and continued to rub it over hers and Terra's body.

"Raven?" obviously still slightly drug she called to Raven.

"Here," strapping Terra to the wall Raven explain to her about the toxin, "I have to tie you up here so you don't go around halusinating fighting, fucking or anything you might regret."

"Oh come on. I know you just want to use me for your sick perverted pleasure," with those words gave Terra a firm slap over the face.

"Quiet," Raven lapped up some of the blood that landed on her index finger ," you have no idea whats really going on."

"Now," grabbing a giant piercing gun she nailed Terra's left nipple, "this is incase you escape I can track you. I'll get the homing device from Cyborg tomorrow."

* * *

Thats part one of Raven's night. Read review and tell me what you want. Put down your runescape name if you got one. 


	6. Raven's Night part 2

Ya ya i don't own teen titans or Cartoon Network...wish i did though

Thanks Not G. Ivingname I thought I forgot something lol

Read review all that and tell me what you want to read

"Holy shit," Raven was covering her eyes as she watched the television screen, "This is some gory crap." What was playing on the television was Starfire's one movie from where Terra and her stopped watching it.

"Raven, could we pick it up? We can talk about the movie later," Raven was snapped out of her story by Beastboy. He could see she was excited but he was more curious about what she did next.

"Well I still needed to get the anti-venom encase Terra relapsed," Raven began to float back into her story with a slight sigh.

Raven moved outside her room and locked it to keep Terra safe (of course). She moved so quickly she didn't notice she was being followed. Down the halls, past the gathering, through the kitchen doors, she came to a small glass windowed refrigerator. This area was located right by Cyborg's garage and two stone tosses away from the medical wing.

Sounds could be heard as Raven grabbed two vials of the anti-venom needed coming from the medical wing. The sounds got louder as Raven moved to investigate.

"Whats going on?" thinking out loud, the intruder heard her and dashed to a hiding spot. The creature had a squirming sound pulsing from it as it hid. Raven moved in to corner the beast the appeared to have been chewing condoms.

"That is so wrong," Raven pulled some evidence off the ground that pealed away from the surface with a quick jerk.

"Oh Raven it is you," Starfire pulled from the shadows and hugged Raven bare chested.

"Star, let go. Why are you naked and covered in," Raven wiped her finger across Starfire's right nipple after a pause and tasted the confection, "mayonnaises?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Star played the innocent act but failed under pressure, "I'm sorry, I thought I was grabbing the dew of the mountains but ended up grabbing this."

"Wait she stole my stash?!" interrupting the story, BB butted in, "How did she find it?"

"I don't know, why don't we ask her?" Raven looked over at her depressing drunk friend, who was still crawling around looking for a spot to lay down. The room seemed a lot quieter as she made if halfway up onto Raven's bed though her ass was still hanging over the edge.

After rubbing his forehead, Beastboy turned to Raven and asked for her to continue. She chuckled mildly as she started unraveling her story in front of him again.

"Starfire you're drunk," a blank look went across Star's face as Raven said this. The Tamaranians didn't have anything like alcohol on their home world. Sugar came in a more complex manner than what it was like on earth and had no chance of dissolving into anything like whiskey, vodka or anything like that. As Raven thought about this, Silky popped out from behind Star and started rolling around in her lap.

"What is he doing?" sloppy sounds came from the two of them as the mayo splashed onto Raven's cape. Star hugged the little larva as it sat between her breast licking the dressing sauce. In a sick way, Raven couldn't tare her eyes from the whole event; she even got excited by it. More mayonnaise flew off the two of them and again onto Raven's cape.

"Hey stop that," Raven pulled off her cloak and set it on the fridge, "you're getting that stuff everywhere."

"Sorry, I'll put him in the garage for tonight," Starfire leaned forward to whisper to Raven after shutting the door behind Silky, "He's been chewing on the couch again." Starfire was dripping in the sloppy mess she had made. Her pubes were lathered with the mixture of booze, mayo and alien juices. The room seemed smaller as Starfire stood in front of Raven, till Star broke the silence with her question.

"Weren't you looking for something?"

"Oh um no I thought I," Raven looked at the oiled up Starfire, a sight to make anyone wet, "well ya, you."

"Oh really?!" surprised the red head floated over closer to Raven's face, "What for?"

"Umm," her mind was a blank as she looked at Star, "I wanted to give you."

"What? What?" her eyes lite up even more now.

"A massage," as soon as Raven blurted that out, Star smiled a grin that could only come from a drunk person. Raven grabbed her hand to guide her to sit down on one of the rubber lined examination tables. She snatched her friend's calf and rubbed it to coax her to lay down all the way. Rubbing the calf, Raven moved up the leg the more Star laid down. Her leg pushed up as she slide up Star's leg into the air. Star's other leg was Raven's mount as she continued squeezing down and moving back up. The mayo was acting as a wonderful lube for now.

Okay I know that was a short chapter but I had to re-read my story to remember stuff i forgot because its been a long time since I've actually touched this story. I know its sad but i have Not G. Ivingname to thank for bringing me back. I'll try to get another chapter up soon.


	7. Raven's Night part 3

First of all, I have to tell everyone that I'm sorry for making you wait so long. I know I said I'd update this as soon as possible many times but I needed to get a job. Right now I'm a developer for a gaming site and then DeviantArt stole me when I started working on photoshop art. Dropping nots to update apparently don't work, if I never have time to look at them so I'm sorry for making that suggestion, plus the blue baller ending to the last chapter was poor planning on my half. I hope I still have fans to read this new chapter.

Breathing heavy, Raven looked down at Starfire as she worked on her legs and thighs. Star's breast were moving up and down as she relaxed from the treatment. Her head was tilted to the side and eyes closed from enjoying the touch of her friend moving rhythmically across her athletic legs. The lathered juices worked themselves across the table as Raven switched legs. Starfire added her own juices to the stockpile as the stimulation from Raven's touch rushed through her body.

"Why did I suggest this?" Raven's mind was running wild but stuck in a moment at the same time as she stared down at her naked friend, "What I'm doing may be just harmless socialization on her planet or she could be too drunk to even realize anything." The thought crossed Raven's mind silently again, "She could be too drunk to even realize anything."

Taking the chance, Raven ran her hand up the leg more to listen to the moans of the drunk. She was clearly intoxicated and wasn't the smartest of redheads in the first place. This whole thing could easily blow over with Starfire, since they're so close as it is. Again Raven leaned in massaging more of her friend. Her hand ended up circling Starfire's patch, if only for a half a second. Starfire's head leaned back into the examination table. A think residue like whip cream smothered Raven's index finger. It was what she gathered with her scrape; a clear mixture of mayo, whiskey and one unknown.

Working with one hand now, Raven looked over the substance as she groped more of Starfire. She smelt it, played with it in her hand, held it up into what light there was in the room. Finally out of curiosity, Raven dipped her finger into her mouth, finding the elixir intoxicating.

"Could you work on my back," Raven's investigation was interrupted by Starfire as she rolled herself onto her belly under Raven's hips. A brush ran along Raven's leotard to reveal she was wet and excited. Simply rubbing down Star didn't seem like enough of a stimulant to Raven, so there must have been something else at work along side the rubbing. With a quick glance down, Raven lost her concentration. Starfire's breast shot out the side of her back from being pressed down firmly by her own weight.

"Friend Raven, will you rub my back?" Starfire turned to face Raven as she asked. An innocent expression shot out at Raven that was both beautiful and dazed.

"Sure," Raven smiled to get Star to look away. It was a hard look to betray, but Raven needed this now for some reason. Raven dragged herself over her friends hind end, dragging herself along Starfire's crack for her own pleasure. A trail of her own juices drew a line onto Starfire and began to pool on the lower back. Pulling down on her sleeves, Raven slipped off her leotard down to her hips before continuing to massage Starfire.

A moan shot from Starfire, and that gave Raven a shock to her system as well. Starfire buried her face into the table. Kneading Star's back, Raven turned to her investigation of what Starfire was covered in again. She peered back behind and arced her back like a cowgirl to see Starfire's foamed mess. The bubbles from the agitation had started to subside, so Raven needed to collect a sample again before it became just another indistinguishable stain in the examination area.

"Raven, why have you stopped with the friction of the skins," Raven snapped back to rubbing Star's back. She didn't want her to catch her staring her folds. Slipping forward but not breaking her concentration on Star's back, Raven leaned back to collect a sample while not stirring Star's suspicion. Blindly, she swished her finger up her friends slit, scooping up a much larger amount of the solution, but as Raven pulled her finger up to examine it, Starfire yelped and started to turn her head to look back. Thinking on her toes, Raven sucked down the solution into her mouth and licked up the extra that didn't fit in her mouth at first pass.

When Starfire looked back, Raven has stopped licking her finger but now she was slowly swishing the fluids in her mouth. Starfire smiled and turned back to enjoying her massage. Raven was in stunned bliss. Her loins burned underneath her as she gargled the aphrodisiac.

"Wait, why were you worried she'd spot you if you already had your leotard down to your hip ,by the way was very hot, when you were leaning like a cowgirl in the saddle with your breast stretched in the air, by the way very hot, when you were leaking all over her back, by the way very hot and when you groaping her pussy, by the way I busted a load in the middle of the story," interrupting Raven's story of the night before, Beastboy started to ask questions.

"I just said, its an aphrodisiac," Raven looked at the unconsious Starfire, who was now spread eagle but clothed on her bed, "Apparently, when she's not out like a light from the liquor and spermicide, she's jailbait even to heroes when there's beer in her. Wanna give her a try?"

"Maybe later, first lets have some foreplay with the rest of your story," BB smiled a cynical grin.

Raven started to spread her lube that had pooled from her onto Star like baby oil. In a thin coat, she moved her hands in tiny circles up to Star's side. A simple slip of the fingers and Raven's hands were cupped onto Starfire's breast. She didn't take herself away from Star as she place her foot down firmly on the table and one knee on the other side of Starfire's back. Dripping onto the alien's back, Raven tugged her leotard down her prompted up leg. Starfire was tongue-tied from the pleasure but Raven started to do all the talking for the both of them.

"You like this don't you," Raven bent down to Star and exhaled the rest of her breath down onto her neck, running shivers down Star's spine. With Raven's prompted leg now freed, she put her knee back down and swung her over leg over the edge. Her outfit slid down her slender limb as her pussy laid bare on Star's back. The fabric hit the floor with the sound of a soaked bathing suit but Raven's body was sweating in hot waves.

Starfire arced her back up with Raven still attached to her tits, forcing her back against Raven's smaller chest. The mayo mixed with Raven's juices from earlier glided over Raven's front. Their bodies' were overwhelmed with vitality, holding onto each other. Raven latched onto the other girl's shoulder and pinned her down in the same motion she used to flip her over. She kissed Star fully on the lips, forgetting thats where her toxin was earlier. Linked by a line of spit, Raven tilted back with her mouth still open. Her tongue dragged along the surface of Star's neck, stopping at the bosom of her friend.

"Ah fuck me, fuck me, fuck me," Starfire began pleading to for more. Raven's special mix had diluted safely in her own body and was transferred rather quickly to Star through the mouth as their tongues fought just moments before. A pair of sexy hands with long nimble fingers began to play with Starfire's chest, only occasionally giving her nipples the tuning they needed. Raven continued her mission by lapping up the mayo in little bits off the full mounds. Sounds from Starfire began to change from simple moaning to groaning and strong sobs of needing.

As soon as Raven found a tender spot, Star let her know that second by wrapping herself around Raven. Star reached down to help relieve herself, but Raven locked her arms above her head in a binding of black magic. Now at Raven's whim, Starfire struggled to move, while Raven move to greater treasures. Inches away, she blew onto pulsing lips. Starfire started to scream to be satisfied. Shock set in as Raven heard this. She quickly used a spell to silence her but she needed to be taught a lesson about patience.

She squated down to Star's face and placed her pussy on her face like a mask. Figuring out what to do rather quickly, Starfire used her long narrow tongue to rim Raven out to return the favor. Raven's natural modesty we thrown out the room as she started to bob and weave her hips into Star's face.

"Tell me how I taste," Raven snatched the Redhead's face and pulled her back, staring deep into the dazed eyes. Raven seem to be getting more and more violent as she felt like she was getting closer to climax. She needed something with more mass to it than just a long reaching tongue thanks to that foam.

Sorry to cut it short but I need sleep. I wrote this in one setting but I checked the spelling and grammar myself. I hope it isn't too bad. Oh and yes I know i said this before but I am going to work on this some more. Just wait a week and don't spam the review board please. Flames are welcome


	8. Cyborg Interlog

I had to reread some stuff in my old chapters to catch up on dropped off lemons. Anyways, this chapter is going to be an interruption of Raven's flashback just because I felt like it. Not G. Ivingname

,the method of spamming the review board didn't really work ,because my FanFiction email isn't my main email. Anyways, I have it set up now, so I can check them all at least once a week, meaning chapters at most should take 2 weeks to type up for inspiration, mild proofreading and actual typing work (I did the last chapter in one sitting I just needed something to write about). This doesn't mean that you can spam the story to get me to work faster.

Back under the ocean, Cyborg was trapped in his car. The submersible mode for the car was not yet perfected and was only in the life support stage. Slowly, the driver calmed down and attempted several of the backup systems. No communications were being transmitted for one reason or another, which unnerved Cy a bit. The car was just buoyant enough to prevent traction with the sandy bottom, and there was not other form of propulsion, since Star crashed it on the water surface.

"What am I going to do," Cyborg paused as he was contemplating out loud, "I'm going to be late for my date!" Time was ticking on by as he scanned different programs in the T-car. There didn't seem to be anything of value. What systems there were that could save him could only be repaired outside the shuttle and even outrageous plans from inside had a good chance of busting open the craft and killing him rather quickly.

Soon he started to think about Starfire and if she'd return with help but considering her condition though that didn't seem to be the case. To extend the time he had left, Cyborg began shutting down non-mandatory programs till he got to the lights. He thought it over but he needed the time more than the light, so ,taking a deep breath, he shut the overhead light off.

Last night, he promised to meet his cyber buddy. She finally sent a full profile of herself, but there was no picture to go along with it. They were going to see each other at the Pizza Shack today for lunch followed by a movie. He was going to test that popcorn trick he learned from Robin, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen now.

Last nights cyber session began to play over in his head like a smut film. He was fumbling with her buttons on her outfit because of his large hands. Gently, she guided his hand with hers to unbutton her pants. Standing behind her, he dipped his fingers down past her thong to do some exploring. Her juicy lips engulfed his index finger as he penetrated her folds. Like a glove, his digits fit perfectly inside her as her fragrant filled his nostrils.

Calling out his screen name, "Steele! Steele!" he could feel the fluids flow over. He wrapped his other arm around her to knead her breast in his hand firmly, so he could grab a taste from his other hand. Thick honey oozed off his hand with a sloppy slurp from his mouth. So delicious, so filling yet it left him wanting more. Hornet moaned has he started to knead her harder.

With his free hand again, he felt up her abdomen, tracing back up to her neck across her ribs. His hand now on her neck, he pulled her chin up into a French kiss. Their tongues fought but she was to first to jab hers out into his mouth. When they broke, her eyes were still shut dreaming about him; her mouth almost drooling from the kiss. Sliding his hand along her neck, he inched his unclean finger to her mouth to feed her own juices to her.

She tongued his finger, before sucking down on it like a lollipop. The skill of her tongue made Cy hard as a rock, jabbing her through her pants as it flew out his crotch guard. Slowly, her rear started to grind into him. As she danced in his grasp, her hips inched her unbuttoned pants down to the ground. The dance continued and lead to another erotic kiss.

Turning around, the two embraced with her arms around his neck, pulling him down, and his hands grabbing her ass full force, bringing her up. Suspended in air, Hornet wrapped her dangling legs around his waist, feeling his manhood reach for her from underneath. Cyborg turned to her neck, planting kisses that sent shivers through her spine.

He stopped at the tube top she was wearing that he had reached under before for fondling delight. She helped him by pulling it over her head, but he didn't wait for her to throw it as he sucked down onto one of her nipples. With all the focus on her, the background of the simulation began to change as Cyborg typed up a description for surrounding area.

Thrown down on top of a bus stop bench, she looked up at him as he dragged his finger on the inside of her thigh. Hornet covered up her thong playfully with both hands to avoid the gaze Cy shot at her. Her upper arms pushed her breast together and a seductive look crossed her face. Taking the hint, Cy stroked himself slowly over her body. Hornet felt tempted to help him out but was so intimidated by the size.

Minutes went by from when Cy started that Hornet started in on her own fun of self pleasure. Cumming first, Cyborg shot a string of jizz leading from her breast to her lower lip. Hornet gasped from the surprise attack to open her eyes for another shot hitting her face more. The warmth continued as a third shot landed in her mouth.

Her lips smacked as she licked up the mess she could reach. She tilted her neck to clean off her tits in one long stroke leading to her nipple. What hadn't seeped into her eye, she cleaned up even turning her attention to the mess still clinging to his groin. Her thick lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, followed by a hard sucking sound. That cleaned out the remaining cum that didn't shoot out, so again she explored for more.

Cyborg felt his balls tingle, when she sucked out the residual semen. He almost started to rape her throat, if she stopped licking and cleaning. The action went on with her tracing his balls with her tongue. Short stroke after stroke, she lead her face back up to the tip. Hornet left her mouth open around her tongue somehow expecting more. Cy didn't know why, till she swirled it around the inside of the slit on his penis. His balls shook with another shot straight into her trap like a pool filling up.

A dull haze washed over her eyes, her hands holding onto the edge of the bench, calves tucked under the bench for stability and her tongue, looking swollen with pride, bathed in his juices. She closed her mouth and gave out a large gulp. This girl was a cum guzzling whore that was clear. Cyborg, not only being spic and span, noticed she was soaked in sweat, cum and her own lubricant.

Promptly, he lift her up by the calves, since he was still rock hard from her services, and jammed his cock in her sloppy pussy. She cried from the pain from the physical force he put into his attack. Pulsing around his cock, her walls fit tightly around him with each of his thrust. She was still in a daze from sucking down his cum earlier but was slowly catching up with him as he pounded into her. Her face a crazed distorted mess, Hornet's tits flopped around as he fucked her.

The limit of her pussy only allowed him to three-fourths of the way. Just the girth along was giving her trouble as she looked down. He stood with an inch and a half thick and 8 inches tall, a stocky missile. As he rapidly pulled out, Hornet's walls seemed to turn inside out stuck on his cock about a centimeter. Juices shot out, when she started to scream underneath him. Loosening around his cock, her pussy began to adjust, which made it easier to go deeper. He reached another blockade but leaned his cock in hard through the cervix.

"You're fucking my womb!" her voice was ecstatic as he plowed her up to his balls. More lubrication shot down on his sac like a shower. The bench was now serving as a wall for his fucking. Pulling all the way out and sliding back down like a slip and slide, Hornet was bouncing along. He was about to explode himself but he wasn't going to tell her that.

Her walls clenched down on his dick as she climaxed one final time, pushing him over the edge right in her womb. The shot sprayed her insides till it leaked on out in his biggest load yet. His dick pulled out limp, dripping wet. To his right, were the ruined panties that got trashed in his wrathful lust. Picking them up, he smelt them and then cleaned off his dick and balls. The simulation ended.

"Oh my god I think I would have lost a watch if I had one masturbating to that story," Hornet applauded him. In real life, she was soaked sitting at the computer daylight just breaking.

"Thank you. My balls grew three sized just reading what you wanted to do," Cy typed one handed as he cleaned up his mess with a roll of Bounty.

"Then how about tomorrow?" Hornet quickly responded.

"Tomorrow what?" he being real blunt, not knowing what she wanted.

"How about sex in public tomorrow in Jump City?" his jaw dropped as he read that on the screen. The gang had plans tomorrow that won't be easy to plan around, he'd have to drop off the face of the planet for a day. It was worth it though to get in trouble with Robin and the other later if it meant sex.

"Alright, at the local theater at 2:35," he was quick to plan, "projection room 2, they'll play an old classic zombie horror. Back row under the projector. You be there and I'll bring my little friends."

"I'll be the one with stripes," she accepted the invitation without a pause.

"I'll be the one with the bulge in my pants," he laughed cynically to himself.

Time faded back and Cyborg took a glimpse at his watch. 10:12 am

This one took some more time but was some of my kinkiest work involving Cyborg. He needed to get some action too even if it was only in cyberspace. Anyways, this was really hard to write because I didn't put up a setting right away. I need to hear comments on how it was written, since I felt this was my hardest chapter yet. I'm happy that I wrote it but it was still hard.


	9. Raven's Wrap Up

Okay to answer my newest reviewer's question of how I have not yet been canned. I don't know why they haven't canned this story yet, maybe I have readers in high places. To answer Ivingname's question on the BBRae relationship, they are in a relationship but this was actually the first day that all this sex was being thrown around by everyone. Rae is a manipulator but not a whore, Star is just oblivious, BB likes the attention, Terra is the pervy high school student, Cy is lonely, his online friend is just experimenting and hopefully isn't a creepy whore P and Robin is self absorbed (and mildly scared of sex because of Starfire)

The sound of beakers breaking broke Raven's concentration on her sex drive. She huddled down, hovering over Star's body to hide the two of them in the dark. Her cloak still laid on top of the fridge, which blocked the light coming from the glass plated fridge. Raven didn't dare to be move, not out of fear of what she's find, but what they would. Star was still bound under Raven's spell because of her earlier screams and from the looks of it was raped by Raven to a passerby.

Her voice felt horse but she called out, "Who's there?" No response. A slight panic passed over Raven. What was she going to do, if it was Robin or Cyborg? She could manipulate BB or capture them if it was a normal intruder, but her own teammates might have her committed, jailed or worse.

A sudden jolt of activity shot through the darkness as Raven watched. The cloak fell down, dragging some more vials to the ground. Now shining brighter, her cloak squirmed with something underneath it. Raven got up slowly with juices from before running down her legs. Thrashes from the cape unnerved her a bit but that didn't stop her. Yanking on the cape, Raven peered under the cloth to reveal a hideous face in a jar.

"What the fuck!" she yelled as she stepped back throwing the over garment onto the counter. The creature distorted its body out of the jar like it had no bones to reveal a happy slime covered Silky. He was licking the mayo clean from the plastic jar, when Raven came up with a devious idea.

Making her way back to Starfire, Raven sat on her friend's belly facing her cunt. Star tried to grab at Raven to clean her out, so she'd return the favor but Raven had other plans. She leaned down to the snatch and heard a celebratory cry from Star's sealed lips. Raven spread the fold wide open but stopped as she whistled for Silky. He rushed up to the table expecting a treat in a flash.

"Hey there fella," Raven started to sweet talk the little bug, beckoning it to come closer for a look, "come see what I have her for you." Inch by inch, the mayo freak moved closer somehow expecting Raven to hit with a book like she did in the past. She leaned up to reveal Starfire's cunt that was soaked in the mayo solution.

Silky dived right on in contorting to Star's walls. Her eyes shot open and her hips started to flail almost pushing Silky out. His tail swirled around like a drill burying himself in deeper. To stop Star from pushing out Silky too far, Raven grabbed Silky's by the tail and aimed it her own snatch. Scissoring Star, Raven was also using Silky like a double-edged dildo, enough meat for the both of them.

Both the girls started to scream, breaking Raven's focus on the spell holding Star down, but she didn't seem like she was going to stop this anytime soon. Raven clasped down onto Star's leg, holding the two of them tightly together. Star joined in on the effort and grabbed onto Raven's foot and planted it in between her breast.

As they flailed from Silky's feasting, Raven's foot started to twitch and tingle from the force of it all. Her toes pushed up the tits of her fuck buddy. Starfire could be seen enjoying this but so was Raven. Star's boob rested on top of Raven's foot.

Their soft flesh touched each other everywhere from head to toe right through their centers. Silky began to frantically maneuver around inside the two of them, switching host in a matter of seconds. He was trying to get some air, but his frantic movement the girls started to climax. The walls came down on him from both ends contorting his body more. In unison, the girls leaned back as they showered one another in lubrication, sending Silky into the air as well.

Raven was the first to become coherent of what was going on. Silky was dangling from the light fixture above with a smile on his dopey face. They had some real fun but Terra needed her medication soon if her condition worsened. Vials on the counter were busted and had leaked on her hooded cape. Clearly not happy about this, Raven just shook off the mess and costumed up.

She opened the cooler and found the antitoxin she needed for Terra plus half a Full Throttle energy drink. Giving it a sip, she finally figured out the smell she was getting from Star. Condoms and caffeine were not a safe mix for Starfire, but it was fun. A wave of her hand and Star was floated over to a patient bed under a thin sheet. Her breast moved up and down seductively in her sleep like she was in heat. She was really overwhelmed and after a few steps, Raven found out she wasn't the only one. The ground below felt like it shifted from beneath her as she stabilized herself on the fridge. The goth sat on the edge of Star's bed to straighten her head till she laid down feeling it would be better.

She sighed feeling alright now. Star flipped over and wrapped her arm around Raven like a teddy bear. "The others might see her like this" was a thought that Raven couldn't stand to think of after that incident, so she phased the both of them back to Raven's room for the night with the medication in hand.

"So, thats why Terra is tied up?" BB had pulled up Raven's chair during the story and was now sitting backwards on it.

"Yep," Raven replied with a gentle nod.

BB pointed over at their friend on the bed, "And she went uber horny because of liquor?"

"Maybe, I guess so but I'm not an expert," again a few simple nods from Raven.

"Not an expert? You made lube from my semen, venom and a spice and you're not an expert?" his head started going over the story like a slideshow.

"Alright, cool down," Raven looked at him like he was a little crazed but not with the facts that she thought he'd be going over, "I do know what I'm doing with humans. Maybe she was going into some alien menstruation cycle. Oh and my remedy is used to cool and mildly numb after its been cooked down a bit using a herb not a spice."

"Oh," his face turned back to his normal confused face then he went back to thinking. It was a good story, so he had no reason to be mad. He might get a set of blue balls though, if he doesn't release his built up stress.

"I better flush some of the toxins out of her," Raven walked away from the sleeping Terra and pondering Beastboy towards the disturbingly drunk Starfire.

The girl had twisted herself into a mess on Raven's bed, entangled in the silky sheets. BB ripped himself out from the middle of his query to watch Raven at work. The dark sorceress lifted her cape from her shoulders and shot it over by the door. By now, Starfire was sleeping like a baby in the covers of the bed, but her face was contorted from the unsettling headache she had. Whether it was from condoms, liquor, a simple soda or mayo, there was something in her system she wasn't handling well.

"I thought you said you weren't an expert," BB looked over at his friends with a slight show of worry. It probably wasn't an emergency because they had time to chat beforehand, but she still don't look too fair.

"You don't have to be a master of the human anatomy to heal something. She'll be alright but I want her to look healthier than if we just poured coffee down her throat, if Robin comes to check in on her," Raven stroked the Star's hair before setting her hand down on top of the forehead, "He's probably gay but Star is still his friend."

Beastboy snickered at Raven's gay comment, knowing it was joke. She was right though that he'd probably see if she was alright.

"Could you hand me that book next to the piercing gun?" Raven stopped as she looked down at Star. Beastboy snatched the book from the table stand and ignored Terra as she seemed to stir. Flipping through the pages real quick, Raven found the page she was looking for in the big book. The toxins in Star's system showed similar symptoms to that of certain allergies.

"She just has a slight hay fever," Raven turned up to look at Bb, who was now hovering over the two girls, and smiled, "I'm betting from the smell she's been in Cy's condom stash, which is probably old by now from disuse."

"Ha, well does she need any pills or prescription?" his face lite up from hearing that Star was allergic to condoms and it wasn't anything serious.

"Well, we can't give her just any medication because we don't know how she'll react to certain stimulants. I can pull out the spermicide thats left in her body though, if you can provide a substitute medium for her body to absorb," Raven cracked a devious smile at Beastboy. He looked at her confused.

"What?" he didn't know what she meant by medium and was sort of afraid it would hurt. Raven removed Star's top, allowing her tits to flop back into place as they released. A bulge shot up in Bb's pants. He was completely speechless at the sight of this, so Raven started doing all the talking.

"We need a protein substitute," Raven smiled big and her eyes glimmered liked a cats as she cupped his pants where his nuts were, "If you catch my drift."

Alright, week 3 of doing the rush chapters. Ya I consider it rushing so you have to tell me I'm getting sloppy. Anyways, same routine Read, Review, Flame if you must. Criticizing my work, will not get you killed, only a better performance from me.


	10. Party!

Author Notes will now be posted in my forum, but I'll continue with a reminder on top of each chapter, so new readers will know about it. The disclaimer will also stay on this page. Oh, I don't own Teen Titans and most likely never will.

Alone in the dark, Robin could be seen hovering over some pictures and new articles. They were images of Slade and several burnt down buildings and arsons. Somehow they must be connected were along the lines of Robin's thoughts. Page after page, the boy flipped through them, bitching as he did this.

"A bakery, two residential homes and an old warehouse filled with defective fireworks," Robin looked over the reports of the police, "In this hot weather, there's no way those fires were accidents. Those not so innocent families must have burned down their livelihoods under orders from Slade, that fiend." Sounding like a madman, Robin continued at every angle he could work out loud.

The papers began to roll off the desk slowly till they suddenly flopped, which caused Robin to flinch and throw a bird-o-rang at the pile. Smack dab in between the eyebrows of Starfire's picture the weapon pierced. Robin quickly showed a sad sign of remorse and picked up the photo. He carried it over to his tack board and pinned it up. A large gash sat in the middle, but he had no time to fix it right now. Robin grieved silently to himself about his actions but just stood there looking around.

"I should check on her," he tried to turn his attention to Starfire's condition, "She is my friend after all." The room was very dark and still. Robin brushed his feelings of Starfire off his shoulder to turn back to business. Light from the bulbs above him, scanned his body as he walked towards the mess. He piled the crap back up onto the desk and some of the folders into a cabinet nearby. Stopping to look at an untouched portrait of Slade, the boy was filled with anger, though only found the action he could do was trace Slade's face with his finger.

"I'll get you," Robin's voice seemed to quiver a little.

"GAY!!" Robin turned to see a strong sturdy profile, standing in the dark.

"Who's there!?" Robin was furious, "Show yourself!" He readied for an attack not recognizing the voice in his panic. The figure stepped slowly into the light.

"Well its not you're boyfriend, Boy Wonder," the figure ended up being Speedy followed by Aqualad, who went right to the file cabinet.

"What? What did you see? When did you get here?!" bird boy began to flail around putting his belongings in place.

"Oh, we came along the time to see you clean up somewhat and talk to your boyfriend," Aqualad answered Robin even though it was clearly, Speedy being asked., "Where are the secret files? You know the juicy info on the other Titans." Robin straightened himself up and tried to slam in Aqualad's fingers in the file cabinet. He seemed a little pissed at the sudden interruption of his thoughts. The guys came barging into his room, which didn't seem very polite.

"What are you guys doing here?" he looked at his watch and slapped himself mentally. Robin was the one who called them here today.

"You called," Robin's head sank as Speedy spoke up; Aqualad still looking around. The day didn't seem like it was going to go his way at all.

"Where are the others?" Speedy continued after Robin's interruption of self pity.

"Beastboy, Raven and Star will probably be in the Med. Wing because Star got drunk," the other guys' eyes lite up at hearing that, so Robin threw them a curveball to buy the others time, "Last I saw her skin was scalely, covered in mucus and she was puking." Robin shivered at his own imagination along with Speedy, but Aqualad just tilted his head in thought.

"Sounds like my first date with a fish back home," Robin and Speedy felt grossed out by this but Aqualad only sighed in happy memories.

"She's also a mean drunk, Tamaranian style," Robin pulled out Star's personal file with pictures of some of the training sites she demolished. The guys quickly chose to ignore it after seeing the crotchless robots, giving Raven plenty of time to help their friend, Starfire recover.

"Cyborg?" Speedy started to carry the conversation out of Robin's room as they headed towards the main room.

"He skipped training so he could pickup some spare parts from S.T.A.R. Lab," Robin wasn't entirely sure about that but he started one lie why not another, "Where's the rest of your team?"

"Mos and Minos are going on a junk food run and Bumblebee is shopping she said," Aqualad picked up the remote in the gathering area and turned on the tv.

"I thought she said salon," Speedy hopped over the couch on the opposite end.

"Kay..." Aqualad popped open a pizza box on his side of the couch to find one half a cheese pizza, "so why did you call us here, Robin?"

"Efficiency report, but even my team is aloft," Robin laid himself down on the kitchen counter top adjacent to the gathering area. He sulked in defeat face-down talking into a leftover box that he was now using as a pillow.

"Don't worry man," Aqualad continued to channel surf and chew at the same time, "Just tell everyone thats coming today that you're hosting a party. A few more pizzas, a big ass keg and hook-up Cy's alarm system speakers up with the CD player. Ta da! Instant 'you don't suck at planning' miracle."

"Thats actually not that bad," Robin thought about it as he turned over on the box to stare at the ceiling.

"Really?" Speedy asked in surprise.

"No you idiot! We're the Teen Titans so beer is out, the place is already a mess and I'm not unhooking the emergency system," Robin flung the pizza box at the couch hoping to hit one of them without looking.

"I can get the beer, they won't notice a wrecked house if the party is good, and have you had an emergency lately," Aqualad grabbed another piece and stopped on a horror movie that showed a guy getting shot into two pieces.

"We're due for one!" Robin sat up on the counter, before laying back down.

"Wow, thats very efficient to have things go wrong when you're making an efficiency report going on," Speedy snatched up a cushion and propped his back up to watch the gore fest on tv, "I can get the beer and some extra ladies."

"No beer, no ladies," Robin flung his arm over the edge of the counter in retaliation.

"Oh yeah, Mr. HeMan, no ladies for you," crossing his arms, Speedy turned from the tv to the moping idiot. Robin looked frustrated how Speedy had him under his thumb. Aqualad was just chewing on the slice he had in his hand now, which was ticking Robin off further.

"Speedy, you get the beer and pizza," pulling himself up into a slouch, Robin took charge but not in his normal high spirited manner, "Aqualad, you can grab the ladies. They stick like glue to you anyways. I'll get the place fixed up enough, so it looks like it was planned and warn the others." The two guys sprung off the couch, shooting a smile at one another. Running out of the tower, they each took their own method of transportation to finish the missions handed to them.

Still blasting on high volume, the tv was turned to a sporting event, before being turned off by Robin. If the party started to slow down, that would get them pumped up again. He cleared out the breakable stuff in the room and stashed them in the storage room. The room cleaned up really fast.

Looking clean compared to the tower's norm, Robin started setting up security procedures on the main computer. No module could be accessed without a Titan ID and code, all rooms in personal and restricted areas required a T-communicator and finally the main computer was time locked with an emergency override built just in case of an attack, the basic rules were set up for civilians or any suspicious guest for the added look of organization. Robin pulled off a remote device to activate the override quickly response. Though blunt in certain matters as a detective, he made sure to hit the test button, before putting it away in his belt pocket.

"The place is cleaned up, locked up and secure. Now all we need is the others to show up," he made a checklist and moved throughout the available corridors. General facilities were open ,along with hallways leading to them, but if it could be locked it was.

"I guess I could check on Starfire, now" Robin pulled out his communicator and flashed it at the doors to head to the medical wing.

Back in Raven's room, Beastboy's face would have been beet red, if he wasn't green and furry. The girl's cat like grin didn't break contact with his as he twitched in her hand, unknowingly.

"I guess I could be of service," his face flushed pale with his laugh. He had dreamed of this and was even revved up by Raven's story, but did he really have the morality to go through with it? Hell, did he even have the natural stamina?

Hey, I hope you liked that. I added in a plot sort of to keep it going because shooting from lemon to lemon was getting harder without doing the same people in a row. Now, I can use my favorites one after another without getting character fatigue. Anyways, I'm going to use my forum for Author notes eventually, so remember to check out my profile to get to my forum for notes, comments and stuff like that. Request can even be made there and I'll even chat on there so you get to know me better.


	11. Protein Transferal

Okay using the forums for my author notes didn't work as well as I hoped for many reasons. One no one knew the /myforums/Hi-again/525603/ address (this is an in-site link and not advertising), two i have readers who can't reply to the forum because they're not members of the site and last habits are hard to break on both ends so I'm starting author notes again but the forums are still open for posting updates, suggestions and that stuff. If anyone has any suggestions for a way of dropping off this sort of information without spamming the review box, please send me that info. Anyways, Ivingname she's bisexual to answer you're question and now the match up you've requested for a long time.

Beast Boy gave his shirt a toss across the room, shooting charisma to his audience. With the girls in front of him, his confidence swayed a little bit. Both Raven and Star have had relationships with the beast before, yet he still wasn't that solid on how well he's actually perform for two at the simultaneously . Worried about two girls at the same time, he felt shaky but if he was able to go at Star with the fear of being caught by Robin, then he could do anyone!

Moans rushed from Starfire in her dazed sleep as Raven gave her lower lips a tickle via middle finger. Raven used her friend's clitoris like a car accelerator, using Star's moans to rev Beast boy's engine. A sly look shot pass his normal dimwitted smile. He leaned in towards Raven and gave his girl a kiss. Saliva trailed from Raven's mouth as he stopped and moved over to Star. Darting in his tongue, a mixture of his and Raven's spit painted their hostages inner walls. Her legs pulled into the fetal position, trying to stop him. He placed his hand on her thigh and eased her excitement by pulling out his tongue.

Raven smiled at boy's handy work. He continued with Rae watching over him, unknowingly lost in his own world. A small trail of kisses traced Star's inner thigh, before he started darting around her insides, slowly. Starfire began to stir a bit as Beast boy lapped her insides. Her eyes opened to Raven sitting next to her. Small strokes below broke her concentration on the room and pulled her to reality. Raven put her index finger over Star's lip, hushing her to be quiet to not disturb Beast boy. Like a deer grazing, he was in his own blissful world working on Starfire.

A silent gasp shot from Star as she watched a man down there, reaching deep. It was unheard of in her culture for a man to do anything like that. His powerful tool was reaching far inside her, deeper than her fingers could ever reach. In the moment, Raven guided Star's hand towards her own dripping lips. The sudden sensation of slipping latex gave Star a second focus. Her finger slide along the crevice of Raven's costume, flicking across her clit at the end.

Beast boy ,with his eyes closed, focused on the inner workings of Starfire, feeling her groves and seeing how deep he could go. He kept wanting more and more as he stirred her up. The girl's juices began to flow over his palette , which signaled to him that she was ready. His eyes open and he started to pull out his tongue to realize how far he was reaching. Star was sweating a bit as his giraffe-like tongue pulled out. He was amazed at his selective transformation as it shot back into his pie hole. Beast boy's scenes shot back as Starfire's panting cooled. He could see the mess he made of Raven's sheets and the odor of the room was intoxicating.

Starfire's cheeks were flushed a light red on her face. Each breath she took, she gasped with lust. Propped up by her arms, her friend, Raven, quickly soothed her down back to the bed. Raven giggled a little bit in front of Star. Star tried to get back her train of thought but came to seeing Raven laughing. Soon Star joined in on the laughter with her own giggles and sighs.

On her knees, the goth's body hovered over her friend's to check it out. The material Raven's outfit gave little chance for the imagination to work. Pressed tight against the thin fabric, her breast, though pulled by gravity, held tight to her body. Star, who was going without underwear, couldn't understand the restraint Raven's clothing must have been putting on her. To hold them as close to her body as they were, they must be extremely tight considering also how elastic it looked. As this rushed through Star's mind, other thoughts ran through Raven's.

Raven waved of her hips like a cat ready to pounce. Tugging up on her leotard pulled tightly over her pussy, she tried to relieve some stress that built up from the noises. A quick shift off of Starfire and an enticing lean in at Beast Boy, Raven dipped in her finger to sample Starfire. The tip of her finger was drenched, before she sucked it clean. Taking the hint, Beast boy undid his pants. Gorged with blood, his member pulsed rhythmically covered in pre-cum. After moving to find the hole, he placed the tip at Starfire's entrance like a nail on a board and hammered it in tightly. Starfire drooped her head into the pillows with a shriek of mortal sin. The rod slide in without giving him one bit of trouble as the girl received him.

At his own pace, he pulled out slowly inch by inch to get a feel for Starfire. Back to the tip again, he started the process all over again with a quick jab all the way in making Starfire twitch. Beast Boy latched onto Star, who loved the power of the embrace against her body and the thrusting force shot from Beast boy. Her boobs bounced into her face, giving her the feeling that she herself was being fucked too by the lustful green demon. She wanted to remove her top to let them ride easier, but the lock they were all in didn't give Star much movement. The party began to move up the bed with each thrust, giving BB a better chance to get some firm footing.

Sounds of the pivoting motions, slapped around the room. Trapped underneath, Star was going mad that she couldn't do anything to help; she whelped and gritted her teeth with agony and pleasure. Beast Boy lifter her hips up so he was using gravity as his weapon. He plunged impossibly deep at the angle they were at, which made Starfire's legs squirm in his grasp. Looking down at Star, Beast Boy saw her breast resting on her chin and a quivering frown on her face. She could feel everything she was seeing. Every in and out, every twitch and position change, she could feel it all stirring inside her.

"Cum in her mouth ," Star's eyes shot open wide when Raven said that. Beast Boy acknowledge the request with a nod. Raven positioned her thighs and hands on both sides of Star's face so keep her from looking away and causing Beast Boy to waste protein. Star was still speechless. The two continued to hover over her, waiting for Beast Boy to climax. They went on for another minute, after Star came twice, Beast Boy was finally feeling the pressure.

"I'm about there," Beast Boy gave his warning as he pulled out. Raven snatched onto it with her left hand as she helped Star hold still with her right. A few powerful strokes and one slirping wet kiss from Raven on his little head and he fell over the top. As he came, Raven continued to stroke and tried to aim the snake. Globs spat out at Star's face, but only a handful literally made it to her mouth. The rest had spilled over onto Raven's other hand and Star's right eye.

The girls played with the goop ,licking it off Raven's digits. Beast Boy, on the other hand, felt spent. His eyes closed again, pulling him back to his own little world as he rested. He focused for the energy to go. His vision cleared with his eyes now open, he looked down at Star.

"Why did you do that in my eye?" Starfire shot at Beast Boy in anger.

"What the heck?" Beast Boy wanted some rest, but he didn't expect for Star to turn like this, "It was to help flush the toxins out."

"What! Theres no way that would be a procedure of the medicine," Star was still pinned under Beast Boy, who had forgotten to move.

"Raven told me to do it," Beastboy held his hands up, pleading his innocence, "She claimed it was a treatment for the alien alcoholism."

"Its a cure," Raven gave the two of them a double take. Star's eyes flared. Raven force her into that sexual. To Starfire, Beast boy seemed to be the only one concerned that her alien health might turn south. Star was burning red now when she looked at Raven.

"How dare you?" her speech began to slur a bit, which gave BB another impression. She wasn't a doctor or even a vet, but maybe Raven was right. Raven gave him a pout that reflected that of a stubborn six year old. Being that she was suppose to be the caretaker, his will was bent to Raven's liking. Maybe it was just an alien episode Star was having, then again she can be crazy at times.

"Fine, as retribution Beast Boy will follow my orders, now," she pushed down Beast Boy so she could grab Raven. Beast Boy was now questioning everything but when he heard Star's command for Raven to strip, thoughts that were there a minute ago were gone the next as Raven shimmed her outfit down just above her cleavage. Star one upped her as she removed the opposing top from earlier; her boobs bounced as they were released from their prison. Gar still had his pants around his ankles, since he didn't take the incentive to kick them off before. His boxers held a display though that was fueled and ready to go. A command from Star and off his pants flew as he gave them a kick. He flopped around trying to get to a closer spot when the Star pinned him down.

Star removed his boxers the rest of the way, "You better make sure I enjoy this or else." Aroused by her threats, the changeling gave no real thought to what his punishment would be, if he didn't do as he was told. Raven continued to unbound herself from her fabric with her joyous audience watching. She had moved off the bed but was pulled back in by Star to start the second act. Considering how dark was in Raven's room, they all knew the cameras of Raven's were filming their every move.

A hand latched onto Beast Boy's cock, giving it a few strokes as Raven eased herself down the bed again. Star didn't let go of BB's shaft, which only made him harder. Raven was guided down by Star gracefully down onto his cock. Slowly, the head reentered her body traced by Star's index and middle finger. She plunged down as her legs gave away to the shaking. Beast Boy waited for her to start pivoting to signal she was okay. She placed her hand on his chest and used what leverage she had to grind into him. Letting go of his cock, Star turned her attention to Raven.

Raven's energy irradiated the room, only to show now during bliss. Star took her friend's tits into one hand from behind, groping her as she supported her up. Beast Boy was through with waiting, so he did all the work as Star held up Raven. Pumping like a jack rabbit and causing Raven to flail midair between strides, Beast Boy fucked her the best he could with his hips. The girl's teeth were being shown as she bit down on her lip keeping up with Beast Boy, trying not to be kicked off the saddle.

Raven was loosing energy fast as Star played with her breast. Sweat beaded on her made, making Raven look so feeble like a toy to the two fiends. It ran in tiny streams from head to toe. Her body was a sight for sore eyes. Screams shot out from her as she felt him dig deep. He was acting like a beast; rough and tireless. Star was enjoyed the look of helpless lust coming from Raven's face. Tensing up, her body stiffened up as Star lowered her down onto Beast Boy more. Raven began to continued to resist but it was useless as Beast Boy could feel Raven spurt onto his penis.

"I'm I'm cumming," Raven was panting like a dog after a run. Words came out slowly as she tried to control her body in vain. She tightened up, which was driving Beast Boy wild. He could feel the build up in his balls. Like a geyser, he shot off inside Raven. Raven could feel herself quickly fill up with his seed, which seem to be endless. Soon she was leaking around his cock with the extra juices he was pumping.

He pulled out and felt his balls almost instantly rejuvenate. Rock hard, he turned to Starfire, who was starring at it in amazement.

"I think we should let her rest now," Star twitched at his voice, since it sound a lot deeper now.

Okay I think I have it fine tuned now. I had it ready technically Saturday but I didn't feel right with it at the time, so I modified it. There will be more, but I want to hear your reaction to this piece first.


	12. To the Movies

I still don't own Teen Titans or any of the characters mentioned below. Please remember to review it at the end, since I still want your opinion on how to improve my writing style.

"Star, Raven, Beastboy? Any of you down here?" Robin flipped the switch to the medical wing. The place was really messy for a state-of-the-art lab with sanitation protocols like they had up. No one appeared to have been in here, since last night from the dry spots around some of the broken vials. He decided to clean it all up, before going up to Raven's room to see if Star was there.

"Fuck! Fuck! Oh, Fuck!" Beast Boy had started round two with Starfire, which sort of made her panic as he continued. She was really enjoying herself as he rode missionary style right into her, but she felt he was taking it overboard. He wasn't slowing down as grasped her skirt to pull her hips into his. The cloth started to rip as she bounced underneath him. Her breast were wet from him licking her up and down, soaking her to the bone. He raved around inside her as Raven sat by.

"Raven, oh fuck. Call him, oh god, off," the room was quiet, but Raven opened up a window blind for better lighting.

"Can't do that. He doesn't come with an off switch and it looks like he has batteries like the energizer bunny," walking over from the window, Raven crawled back onto the bed like before and leaned down Beast Boy's shoulder. Her breast laid on his back as she continued her conversation with Starfire, "We'll just have to wait for you to get well again, before he stops."

Her eyes smirked as she leaned into Beast Boy's ear and whispered, "BB, our patient needs some sun light. Lets get her over to the window." His eyes seemed like they were drowning in lust. He picked Starfire onto his hips and he brought her over to the window.

"No, someone might see," Starfire protested as she hung onto him. She wanted to just drop and get away but she felt weak in the knees. Thoughts of if she might really sick be sick popped into Star's head and Raven was helping; what else could explain this weakness she felt. Beast Boy pressed her ass against the window, then he started to fuck her some more.

"Oh no they won't," Raven's leg kicked around in the air as she laid on her belly bare naked. Beast Boy was in a trance now as he fucked the orange skinned alien for all to see. He could feel his member pulse inside her, when he felt her try to escape. It excited yet also pleased him that she seemed to be enjoying herself. Her voice cried out loudly against his own with a tense high strung pitch.

Raven could see the drunk slut routine pour out of Starfire, replaced by the frail girl everyone knew. She was a mean drunk but with a cock in her she was just a giant toy. Tamaranians are known as the universe's barbarians, so its perfect logic that alcohol would be a favorite of Star's. That being true, there must be a legal drinking age and a limits for Tamaranians, so why was she drinking. With that question on the tip of Raven's tongue, she looked back at the two from her bed.

Beast Boy held tight under Star's knees; each thrust he could feel himself reaching deeper. The girl was an endless well of moaning. With a steady tempo and a scale like that of an soprano, she cried out. Twisting her around, so she could see everything, Beast Boy switched holes as she looked out at the view. Her nipples dragged against the glass, slipping around the smooth surface in tiny circles, the sweat from their bodies made the sensation slide easier along the nips.

Like a skydiver in the air, she felt so light in his arms, going wherever he whimmed. She could feel her climax coming as he dug through her ass. It was tighter then her pussy and seemed to hunger for his cock as she clenched down onto him. This was a new sensation to the frail alien. She could feel the excitement build up. Star didn't know if it came from the large blunt object in her or the thought of her being on exhibit for the whole town to see. After that thought she hoped it was just the penetration, hoping not to be a freak.

"Beast Boy, I feel the tingles in my garfgnak," her face beat red as she tried to plea, "Please, you must pull ou ou ou." Cumming before she was heard, Star rode on top the rest of the ride. He pulled out, only to have his dick slide down and shot the glass. Limp in his arms, Star breathed heavy as she gazed out the window. She could see Aqualad and Speedy leave the building; one by sea the other by cruise bike. Embarrassed about being on display, Star was at least relieved that no one had seen her. Beast Boy laid her down still spread eagle on her knees.

"You feeling better Star?" Beast Boy looked down at the girl, who seemed like she was moping.

She turned from the window and looked straight up past his penis into his eyes, "I would like the corn of pop, please." Her personality had changed that to a happy go lucky girl like she was just filled with a miracle cure all. Beast Boy was glad to see her smiling face.

"Cool, lets go to a movie," he just laughed. Raven sneaked up behind him and gave him a quick goose, causing him to squirt on last shot onto Star's upside down face.

"What one?" Raven interrupted then looked down to see the accident and just snickered.

"How about we go see The Lobby Snacks?" Star's face was completely serious as she looked up at the two with jizz on her face. This caused Raven to burst out laughing hysterically and bust a pencil cup by her vanity. Beast Boy was still stone cold silent, but that was broken when everyone heard Terra stirring.

"What the fuck? Where am I? Raven, why am I in you're room?!" tied up, she sounded very angry. A scan of the room and she saw the others, all naked. Her voice quickly turned down in volume and almost went to a monotone.

"Why are you all naked by the window?" her face turned to that of a convicting girlfriend as she stared all three down, "Get me down and I won't tattle."

"Tattle, thats an interesting choice of words," Raven turned to a poise posture and folded her arms over her belly. She started her own judgment as she glided her feet across the floor to Terra.

"I don't remember you being in charge," she snatched her cloak and wrapped it only around her neck, letting everyone gaze at what was below as she turned the tables on Terra, "You were the one who stole and used ingredients from my room without know what they were. You were the one who poisoned yourself, but guess what!? You weren't the one who save your ass!"

"Geez, fine I won't tattle," Terra's face turned to that of a guilty person backed into a corner.

"Good, want to go see a Grindhouse movie?" Raven pulled at the straps letting Terra down. Terra rubbed her wrist when she got down and only nodded. She didn't mind going to see a movie but it was still weird waking up to all that if you didn't remember going to sleep. Starfire wiped what was on her face off with her finger and licked it clean. Everyone started to collect their cloths to put on but then there was a knock on the door.

"Raven, is Star in there with you?" Robin was on the other side knocking.

Raven wrapped herself up in the cloak and braced the door so he didn't try to get in right away, "Yeah, why?"

"I wanted to see her," he gave the door a push but it was locked. Raven telekinetically flung Beast Boy's cloths at him but made them land in the closet, when she was interrupted by another push from Robin.

"One minute, let me do some things real quick," Raven started to gesture the others around trying to give them silent orders, which proved difficult for a blond, an alien and a dimwit. Beast Boy tried to find his clothes like a deranged animal, Terra was busy scooping up her outfit around the room and Star was having the same trouble as Beast Boy. Robin gave the door another shove.

"Come on let me in," he sounded like he was going to bust down the door. Terra had slipped on her bra and shirt but had yet to find her shorts and underwear. Still stark naked, Starfire decided to hide under the covers like an eight year old. Not knowing any better, Beast Boy did the same and headed for the closest mound he could find as a mouse. He made it to a stock pile of clothes just as Robin got another hit against the door.

"You can't," Raven braced the entrance with her body. She was stark naked minus the cape, but she was still in better condition then the others. Robin grew more and more impatient as he heard noise coming from the other side.

"What are you doing in there?" the leader of the group was getting worried and felt like he needed to knock the door down. He ran up to the door and crashed through as Raven opened up the room to him. Terra was sitting next to Star fully clothed ,applying a wet cloth to Star's forehead. Raven remained fully cloaked and hovered over to Star's side.

"She has a alien flu that seems to only attack aliens and human men," Raven began to do some basic bed side manner as she tilted Star's head up for water. Robin looked around the room to look for Beast Boy, since he helped carry Star up here.

"Where's Beast Boy?" he took a few steps forward, which caused Terra to fidget a little.

"Shhhhh, Star is trying to get over a fever by resting, so you have to be quiet," Terra continued to wiggle around a bit.

"He was sent out once I found out that Star's behavior was brought on by this strand of influenza. I didn't know the cause right away but I wanted to prevent this thing from spreading and I'm glad I sent him away," Raven did a slow dramatic turn towards Robin to look him in the eye.

"Will you please leave now," Terra was giving him a weird scowl. Giving his head a scratch, Robin looked at Star's chest move up and down as she breathed. He had a strange feeling she was was naked under there, but she was fighting. Her body was flush red and was really sweaty, so that deduction would make sense.

"I guess I'll get going then so I don't catch it I guess," he didn't laugh but somehow he wish he did to break the tension of the girls' now combined stare, "Theres going to be a party tonight, so you're invited if you wanted to know." He bowed and shot out the room like a bullet. The door shut and all four of them gave out a sigh. Terra stood up and out fell Beast Boy in snake form.

"You little bastard, you knew those were my shorts didn't you," Beast Boy transformed and gave her an innocent smile, "Ooooh don't you smile, wiggling around in there didn't help."

"Hey, I didn't know they were yours, besides I was going to fall out. What was I suppose to do?" Beast Boy pleaded his defense as Raven removed the little square off Star's brow. She gave them a ring and tossed them to Terra.

"Found your underwear, Terra" Raven bleed out a smug little smile. Terra disrobed her shorts and put on her underwear that had gotten wet. The alien girl sat up in the bed still naked and looked at the closed door. Her outfit had been pushed up against the wall and the door out of view. Raven opened up her robe again to show she was still naked.

"Raven, found your leotard mingled with mine," Beast Boy rummaged through his teammates wardrobe and tossed her the entangled mess as he stood, hanging free for all to see.

"Wrap it up, we're going to see a Grindhouse," Raven flipped her cloak over her shoulder as she tucked her boobs in the one piece outfit. Beast Boy was a little upset with the sudden decision of what genre they were going to go see, but he could always bug everyone on the ride over. The room was quiet as the last two finished zipping up.

"Shall we invite Robin or any of our other friends," Starfire perked up with glee as she squeezed into her top.

"Star, you three just lied to his face," Beast Boy buckled his belt as he turned to Star, "I think we better keep the movie idea away from him or any tattle tails."

Terra turned the knob to Raven's door and said, "I'm betting Bumblebee and Jinx wouldn't mind tagging along,"

Okay thats the end of that story, I'm starting up a sequel to this story called, "Average Evening".


End file.
